Forbidden Forest
by Nightmarehybrid
Summary: An unknown threat has come to a strange forest where no humans can enter, but one of the guardians of the forest has predicted the one to save them. The only problem? The only one who can help them is a human, and the residents of the forest don't take too kindly to them, and he's only a child. He's no chosen one, but he'll have to do. (Rating may be changed later.)
1. Prologue

"You quite sure you wanna leave the forest? What would you possibly need in the Kalos region?" A Trevenant looked unsurely at the Pokemon in front of him, a floating blue feline. A small Phantump peeked from behind him. "If you saw a vision held in Unova, wouldn't you wanna to go through that portal?"

"Ah… I can already tell this vision won't come true for quite a while. Stitches was guardian of the Unova entrance for some reason, and we know that won't happen any time soon, if at all. I'm actually going to have a talk with someone." The Pokemon began to float towards the entrance but the glare given to him by the Trevenant stopped him.

"Eternal, you may be guardian of this forest, but I will not allow you to leave if you don't explain yourself." The Trevenant growled. "I have just as much of a right to know. I keep this forest alive, and if your vision has anything to do with it getting damaged, I will not hesitate to kill you, legendary or not, no matter the consequences. I will not allow this forest to be destroyed."

Eternal's tail twitched in slight discomfort, as he looked around the forest. Plenty of trees and vines, but no other Pokemon. "Fine then, I'll tell you, but you won't like it. I don't know if a major part of the forest is destroyed, but some of it will be." He saw the Trevenant clench his hands in anger, and the small Phantump gasp in fear. "Now Aeker, before you decide to beat me into fertilizer, let me just say I know a way to stop it. I'm getting someone who can help us right now, but the one who will truly protect it has to find the way in himself."

Aeker growled, he wanted to argue, but he could yell at Eternal later. He could sense that this was important. "Alright… But if any harm comes to my daughter I will personally send your disembodied head to Arceus." After speaking of her, the small Phantump who had been hiding behind him squeaked in surprise.

Despite being stressed, Eternal couldn't help but snicker at this. "That's no way to speak around a child, now is it Aeker?" The Trevenant only responded by glaring. "Alright, sorry, that was uncalled for at such an urgent moment. Alright, so may I go now?"

The Trevenant stepped away from the hollowed out tree behind him, then motioned for the Mew to get in. "You know how it works."

Eternal slowly floated into the hollowed tree. Within the tree were numerous carvings and paw prints, each symbolizing one of the Pokemon who was sent here through the portal. Not all were paw prints though, He reminded himself, among them was a single human hand print. Eternal's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Aeker speak again.

"Another war's going to break out isn't it?"

Eternal just set his paw on his print before giving a small smile.

"You always knew too much..."


	2. Chapter 1

"GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE I SICK MY HOUNDOOM ON YA!"

The boy chuckled at the man yelling at him, he loved entertainment while eating, and seeing this man yell at him to come out of his tree was even more amusing. He was surprised the man had spotted him though, this had been his hiding place for quite a few months now. Oh well, all good things must come to an end.

"Calm down old man," He responded with a smirk, flinging the apple core he had been holding at him. "I'll get down when I finish eating, you've got a whole orchard so it's not like it'll leave too much of a dent in any profit you make. Plus you already threatened to send out your Houndoom, and though I'm no expert, I figure that wouldn't be too good for the trees now would it?"

The boy, named Gage, was well known around these parts, but not for a good reason. He was a thief, only 15 years old, with no parents. He was easily recognized by his bright blue sweatshirt, messy dark brown hair and purple eyes.

"Glad I called the police." The man growled.

"Oh really?" The boy's smirk widened, "Guess it's time for me to leave now. Fang, use Spider Web please?"

Just then a screech was heard as a Spinarak jumped out from besides the boy, spitting some webbing at the man. The moment it hit him, Gage jumped down from the tree, snatching another apple on his way down. He allowed his Spinarak to climb onto his arm before running off, just to hear the man yell again.

"HOUNDOOM, GET THAT BOY!"

"Well this might not end well…" He muttered to himself, as the black canid Pokemon ran towards him. He was close to a fence, and jumping over it would be his only option af escape, but the Houndoom was much faster than him. He knew one thing he could do, but he hoped his Pokemon wouldn't get hurt in the process.

"Fang, Spider Web again!"

The Spinarak climbed to the top of his trainer's head and shot another web at its target, stopping the Houndoom in its tracks, but it wouldn't be for long. Within a few seconds it had burned the web to ashes, but by then the boy had already jumped over the fence. It ran to jump over the fence but heard it's trainer yell at it to stop. It growled but turned back.

Meanwhile, Gage had stopped running by the time he got over the fence, patting his Spinarak's head and praising him. He quickly stopped the moment he heard sirens. Finding no time to run this time, he grabbed out one of his two Pokeballs and sent out a small green avian Pokemon, a Natu. She ruffled her feathers and gave a chirp.

"Xandra, I'm having a bit of a problem. Could you please teleport us?" He asked his Pokemon nicely, only for the Natu to hiss at him and ruffle her feathers even more.

He growled in annoyance. "Please Xandra? I'll give you this." He showed her the apple. She squawked and tried to fly towards it, but he quickly pulled it away.

"Teleportation first, then apple."

The Natu squawked in frustration, but gave in and sat on her trainer's head, teleporting them just as the police sirens stopped close by. He had escaped again.

* * *

He opened his eyes, teleporting had always made him uncomfortable, it always felt so weird. He noticed they were in a desert, a place he didn't recognize. Though he did see a town not too far away, that was good. Hearing a noise, he looked to see his Natu pecking at the apple, apparently he had dropped it.

"I was hoping for a place I knew about…" He muttered, glaring at his Natu. She just ignored him, pecking at her apple.

Getting up and dusting himself off, he checked to see if his Spinarak was unharmed, as he hadn't spotted him yet. He saw him looking at the apple curiously, only for the Natu to hiss at him, causing him to screech in surprise.

He laughed, then looked towards the city. "Guess it's not that bad I'm in a place I don't recognize. Maybe no one will recognize me, so I can at least ask where I am. Then if I see enough food maybe stay here for a while, not going back to where I was just at, everybody's seen me there."

He walked over to his Pokemon and picked them up, his Natu flailing in his arms. He growled at her angrily, while returning her to her Pokeball as Fang scrambled to his shoulder, "Any more of that apple and you'd be flightless."

After he was sure she wasn't getting out, he took his sweatshirt off, and tied it around his waist. It was too hot to wear it here, but he wouldn't just leave it here, it was too important. He then began to walk towards the town. It wasn't that far away, but he'd want to be careful getting there.

* * *

He'd been walking around the small town for a while now, and nothing seemed to be off, and no one even so much as glanced towards him. It seemed surprisingly busy for such a small town though, and it made him curious, some sort of event maybe? His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly ran into someone, knocking his Spinarak right off his shoulder.

"Hey!" He said angrily, quickly scooping his Spinarak up. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, like that's not probably the hundredth time I heard that. Can't you think of something more creative to yell?" The girl he had run into looked at him angrily, picking up a box. A Kirlia he hadn't noticed either was picking up a few items that fell out of the box, then handing them to his trainer. "Maybe you should watch out. I don't see you carrying anything around. Obviously you're not here to sell anything."

He just growled in return, not bothering to help the girl. She was about his age, maybe a bit older, and had long dark blond hair and blue eyes. Her cloths were plain, just an old blue shirt and a pair of black shorts.

Finally after another growl he responded, "If I had a choice I wouldn't be here. Why would anyone even come here? It's just a town in a desert, there's nothing special about it."

"Under normal circumstances you'd be right." The girl responded, making sure nothing in the box had been damaged. He finally got a good look at what was in the box, they appeared to be gems of some sort. The typing gems? If that was true they'd be worth stealing for sure. His attention was finally brought back to the girl when she spoke again.

"Right now the town's having a special market, and I'm here to sell some gems. You do know what these are don't you? You are a trainer after all."

That seemed to confirm his thoughts, but he was quickly annoyed by what she said. "Are you calling me an idiot? Of course I know what they do! There's 17 gems for each type, and they help attacks of the same type's power go up. everyone knows that."

The girl suddenly snickered. "Ooh, so close. You were only off about one thing."

"And what would that be?" He muttered. She was probably stupid. Nothing about what he said was wrong.

"There are 18 types stupid. Haven't you heard the news going on, I mean they've been talking about it for months now."

"What?" He was really confused now. She was definitely stupid, or extremely uneducated. She probably lived in a cave or something. How else could she get all those gems?

She laughed again, but harder this time. "Wow, you must be really sheltered, they just discovered a new type in another region! They called it the Fairy Type, but for an unknown reason Pokemon born in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or here, don't have it. My Kirlia's one though, since he's from the Kalos region."

The Kirlia spun at the mention of his name, but Gage just rolled his eyes at them, she was probably just talking nonsense, Kirlia was a pure Psychic type. Suddenly though she went into the box and grabbed a few gyms and held them out to him. He just looked at her confused.

"Take em, no one's gonna buy that many of them, I mean it's not like they're all that rare here. I even added a Fairy gem in there for the heck of it. I also made sure to get you a bug gem, for your little Spinarak there."

He hesitantly accepted them, waiting for the girl to change her mind, but she just turned around and left. He stared after her for a few moments before putting the gems in his pocket. His Spinarak looked at him confused.

He just shrugged and laughed to himself. "I just got something for free, I'm not complaining."

* * *

"The day's gotten closer…" Eternal was pacing back and forth in front of one of the many portals, tail twitching in worry. A Banette was sitting at the portal's entrance, watching the Mew float back and forth. He was getting annoyed at the other Pokemon's constant worry. "Why is it taking so long? Was my whole vision a lie? That never happened before. I can't just think it's a dud vision can I? Can visions be duds?"

"Would you shut up already?" The Banette yelled. "Your incessant whining isn't helping any of us calm down! We're all doing our best to guard the entrances, I even went as far as sending Edge and Blade into the human's area! Hopefully they don't screw up by killing anyone or anything though. I wouldn't put it past them."

"You wouldn't be this calm if you knew what was going on." Eternal muttered. "I almost feel the need to tell you but I can't cause more panic."

"Than what is going on? You haven't been yourself since I became the Unova portal's new guardian. I know you had one of your visions five years ago, but nothing's happened. What makes you think something will happen? I'm sure you're overreacting."

"I wouldn't be 'overreacting' had you not become guardian!" Eternal yelled back. "You becoming guardian just causes me reason to worry!"

"I take offense to that." Stitches muttered as a blue Kecleon suddenly came running towards them, a dark blue ribbon tied around her concealing her zigzag. She ran right up to the Banette and hugged him, tail wagging. Stitches seemed surprised about this at first, but then calmed down. "You know hugging me is bad, right Sky?"

"But I like hugs..." The Kecleon whimpered. She let him go though and looked up to Eternal. "Oh yeah, I just remembered I have a message, well, two actually. Aekerneeds to talk with you, and Morpheus wants to know what's going on too, since you haven't told him anything. He's being really scary right now."

Eternal floated to the ground and held his head. "Great. Now that old jerk wants to know what's going on. I'm surprised he didn't ask sooner though. Sky, you stay here with Stitches. I'll tell Aeker and the old grump what's going on… Well, Aeker anyway. Stitches, go check on Edge and Blade please? Can't have them killing anyone, especially if it's the one we need."

"But I don't know who we need!" Stitches yelled as Eternal got up and sped away. "Stupid Mew, he should really tell us what's going on. I guess I should go check on them though… I could get in severe trouble if they hurt anyone. Sky, watch over the entrance please."

"Yes Stitches!" The Kecleon wagged her tail again. "I'll make sure no one gets in! You can trust me!"

"Good." He walked into his portal, it had the appearance of small torn down building, but made of earth. looking among the carvings and prints, he set his hand on his own print with a growl of annoyance.

"I hate this part…" He muttered before teleporting.

* * *

_Writer/Author notes or whatever_

Okay first off I think it's pretty easy to tell I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, and I know there's grammar errors in there somewhere because I know I'm far from perfect... This is the first thing I've written in a long time really, so I know I need improvement.

Anyway, introducing some important characters here.


	3. Chapter 2

Gage looked upon everything he had obtained that day. Along with the gems, he'd gotten quite a few pieces of fruit, some Pokeballs, and even found an old dirty backpack someone had dropped. It was useful, even if it had a few small holes in it. Though he had been a bit annoyed that it was empty.

After packing all his things in the torn up backpack, he yawned. He'd woken up early that morning, and he needed sleep, but he wasn't sure where to go. Putting the backpack on his back, he began to walk out of the town, he'd come back tomorrow. He needed to sleep now, but he wasn't sure of a good place to go. As he was walking along, he saw the girl he had ran into earlier again. He ran over to her and yanked her arm.

She swung around and tried to hit him, but he ducked, which annoyed her more. "What the heck was that for?"

"Are there any abandoned buildings around here I want to catch a Ghost Type." He lied, not even flinching from her attempt at hitting him.

"Yeah, but you have to cross the desert. It'd be a stupid idea to go there though, since it's got Drapion and Cacturne living it. You'd be killed before you made it."

He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh well. I don't care, I just want a Ghost Type."

The girl just glared at him, then grinned slightly as she spoke again. "Look, I don't want to be responsible for your death. So if you are going, I'm going too. Not because I honestly care actually, but I'd love to catch a Ghost Type too.

"No!" She jumped back at his sudden yelling, so he quickly came up with a reason to get her to leave. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be responsible for your death, since I'm sure your parents would get upset. Plus how would I explain to your parents what happened if you do die?"

The girl quickly put her backpack onto her back and grinned. "Guess you'd have to find your way to Kalos then! You can't convince me otherwise, maybe if I'm lucky I'll find the Pokemon I've always wanted to see!"

She started walking away, much to Gage's annoyance. He followed her anyway, yanking at her backpack as he tried to annoy her into turning back, also while yelling at her, but that only succeeded in someone yelling out of their house telling him to shut up. Eventually he gave up, walking next to her while growling to himself.

"Hey boy," She whispered, yanking his backpack now, "I know you were trying to annoy me, but it's not gonna work. That's not what I wanted to say though, instead, I'd like to ask what your name is?"

"Go away." He muttered, walking in annoyance next to her.

"Fine then, be that way. Anyway, in case you'd prefer to call me something instead of being a jerk about it, my name's Samarra."

"I think 'Pest' is a better name."

She just ignored him and walked ahead, looking around for any Pokemon that might be dangerous or attempt to hurt them. Apparently she didn't see any, because she ran ahead again, this time out of sight. Gage found this to be the perfect time to leave, though annoyed he'd have to find another place to sleep, he didn't want to stay anywhere near this girl, that's for sure. He was about to run off before he heard rustling grass, causing him to jump back and grabbed Fang's Pokeball, hoping it wasn't something dangerous.

With another quick rustle of leaves, and him about to send out his Spinarak, the Pokemon jumped out. A small pokemon bouncing on its tail. A Spoink. Nothing to be afraid of. He was about to put Fang's pokeball away, but then noticed something unusual. He was shivering, but it wasn't cold.

"Wait, why am I panicking?" He asked himself, watching the Spoink hop off. "I don't panic. Then again I don't travel in a desert in the middle of the night. Wait why am I talking to my-"

He was interrupted as he heard the girl yell, he couldn't tell if it was in fear or not, but he automatically went running towards her, forgetting his thoughts. He ran towards where she was, still slightly panicked, looking all around for her. Once he found her, he stopped in surprise.

There was the building. It looked like it was made of clay, and it was definitely abandoned, judging by its looks. It was surrounded by dead trees, and there was some garbage littered around. The girl stood at it's door, shaking a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" He finally asked, turning his attention to her annoyed. "What did you scream for? I thought a Cacturne might've attacked you or something!"

"I saw a ghost!" She yelled in panic, shaking a bit.

"Yeah, a ghost type. Come on, you're being a wimp here."

"No! A human ghost! I opened the door and she was right there by the stairs!"

Gage stared at her in unamusement for a few moments, then opened the door and looked in. He saw nothing, then looking back at her, he said plainly,

"Bye. I'm going in."

He slammed the door in her face. Hopefully now she wouldn't come in.

* * *

It seemed empty. There wasn't any noise except a few creaks, probably the house settling. The inside of the house was really dusty, and furniture was arranged in an odd way. There were some pictures on the wall as well, some of them torn up quite a lot. He noticed some stairs too, he'd look up there next. First he let out Fang.

The Spinarak shook his head and looked around, the scuttled off somewhere else. That wasn't something Gage had expected. Usually he crawls right up to him. He ran off after his Pokemon, following him up the stairs, where he stopped at a door and squeezed under a crack in it. Gage followed him and found his Spinarak hopping up and down on a chair.

Looking around, Gage saw nothing, except another door in the room. He looked at his Spinarak in slight annoyment. "What the heck was that about Fang? I thought you might have found something interesting."

The Spinarak just tilted his head in confusion before suddenly jumping and turning towards the way they had entered, screeching in fear. Gage quickly turned towards the door to see what had frightened his Pokemon... only to come face to face with two swords in his face.

They weren't normal swords though, each one had a single eye on its hilt, and pink tassels of some sort on the end of each hilt. One of them was holding what seemed to be a plaque or sheath of some kind. He didn't pay much attention to details though, because he quickly jumped back and ordered his Spinarak to use Spider Web.

It was all in vain. The two swords only slashed the web to pieces, then started chasing after Gage when he started running. He tried to run through the door, but it was slammed shut when one of the swords threw the sheath at the door accurately enough to slam it shut. Gage the quickly ducked as the sword itself sped towards him, though it only accomplished getting stuck in the door. He then saw the other one coming towards him, so this time he yanked a board off the wall nearby and slammed it into it. It fell to the ground then.

Figuring he was safe he grabbed his Spinarak and ran towards the door, the noticed the sword that had been stuck was gone now. He quickly turned around to see the swords edge coming right down to him. Realizing he had no chance of escape this time, with how close it was, he closed his eyes and hugged his Spinarak to his chest.

CLANK.

The sound of metal colliding caused him to open his eyes again, then look up at the swords. They had collided with each other, and each one had a look of shock in their eyes. They then separated, and Gage expected them to attack him again, but instead they just began fighting each other, making noises in the process. Were they yelling at each other?

He then heard another noise, a thump, coming from the other door in the room.

"Please don't be another floating weapon…" Gage muttered to himself, still hugging his Spinarak to his chest, completely forgetting the exit right behind him.

Suddenly the door opened, and another Pokemon stumbled out, shaking its head. A small grey Pokemon, with a zipper for a mouth and a short yellow tail almost like a needle. Gage recognized it as a Banette. He once again turned his attention to the swords as he heard another clank, now they were actually fighting with each other, sword versus sword. At this point Gage was just standing there confused, unsure how to react.

The Banette had noticed the fighting swords at this point, and was now trying to catch them, but stopped once he saw Gage. It stood there for a moment, staring at him, then yelled to the swords, but they didn't seem to listen. Eventually after enough yelling, it jumped at the swords, this time managing to catch one of them, and shoved it into the floor. Then it turned to Gage and lunged at him, readying a Shadow Claw, but Fang had jumped out of his trainer's arms and attacked the Banette with Night Slash. He managed to hit the Banette, but the Banette just retaliated by slamming the Spinarak into the wall using Psychic.

The Banette then turned back to Gage, attempting to attack again, but he dodged the Banette's next Shadow Claw. He quickly went over to grab his Spinarak, who had been thrown to the other side of the room, and had been knocked out in that one hit. He went to turn towards the door, but saw that the Banette had landed right in front of it. Finding no other choice, he ran to the one other door in the room, and opened it, running in.

The Banette noticed this and ran after the human, running by and grabbing the sword stuck in the ground, and yelling to the other one. The other sword went back and quickly grabbed their sheath, while the Banette ran up to the door and yanked it open. It saw the boy just stand there in the closet like area, looking around at the numerous markings and prints on the wall.

The Banette held the one sword it had at the boy and growled, pointing towards the other door. By then though, the boy's Spinarak had woken up and was now yelling at the Banette, though in a slightly dazed state. The Banette just rolled its eyes at the Spinarak, but was suddenly yanked forwards as the sword it was holding went straight towards the boy, hitting the wall as he dodged. The sword then began making noises towards the Spinarak, starting an argument between the two of them, the other sword now in the room along with it. Gage sat there backed into a wall, confused.

The Banette had slammed into the wall as well, and was now trying to get up, grabbing at the wall for a way to get up easier. Finally managing to get up, the Banette sat there with its hand against the wall, dizzy from hitting the wall so hard. It suddenly saw the door slam shut, causing him to jolt up in panic, looking to where its hand had landed, seeing the hand print of a Banette's.

It suddenly yelled out in panic as they vanished from the closet.

* * *

**Author notes and what not**

I know there's probably some grammar errors in there somewhere... Any way, another update!


End file.
